1. The Invention
This invention relates to certain 2-(N-phenylcarboxamide derivatives) of 3-oxa-3a lambda.sup.4,4-dithia-6-chloro-1,5-diazapentalenes and to method of preparing such compounds. In a further aspect, the invention relates to fungicidal compositions containing such compounds and to the control of certain fungi via the application of such compounds and compositions.
2. The Prior Art
The following publications disclose azapentalenes and thiapentalenes of a variety of structures: (1) D. H. Reid et al, JCS 775 (1975); (2) R. M. Christie et al, JCS 848 (1977); (3) C. Th. Pedersen, JCS 994 (1977); (4) D. H. Reid et al, JCS 2097 (1975); (5) R. H. Reid et al, JCS 854 (1977) and (6) G. L'Abbe et al, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 16 (1977) No. 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,590 discloses a process for preparing fungicidal 4-halo-5-aryl-1,2,3-dithiazole which comprises reacting an N-arylthioformamide with a sulfur halide in the presence of an ammonium salt. In my prior application Ser. No. 866,122 filed, Dec. 30, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,441 I disclosed certain 2-substituted-3-oxa-3a lambda.sup.4 -4-dithia-6-halo-1,5-diazapentalenes having fungicidal and herbicidal activity.